Sherlolly- Our Life Story
by Cookcraft
Summary: This story is about Molly and Sherlock(Sherlolly). It's about their life together, from their first date, to a big happy family. I do not own the characters in this story. I also do not own the picture.
1. Chapter 1- Merry Christmas

**Sherlolly- Our life story**

Chapter one- Merry Christmas

Molly Hooper laced up her winter boots for Sherlock's Christmas party at 221B Baker Street. She smiled at herself in the mirror and put her hair into a bun. Her phone chirped and she reached into her pocket: _Sherlock: Where are you? When are you coming?_ Molly jumped up and down excitedly! _Molly: I'll be right over!_

The buzzer of 221B buzzed and Sherlock dashed to answer it. He smoothed out his coat and pulled the door open. "Hello Molly." he spoke flatly

"Hi," she chirped, "Merry Christmas!" and handed him a small wrapped gift. Sherlock awkwardly shook it and smiled "Thank you." he replied.

"Hello Molly, dear!" called Mrs. Hudson from upstairs.

Sherlock walked away leaving Molly at the bottom of the stairs. She chased after him while listening to his conversation with Lestrade.

"Excuse me Griffin" said Sherlock

"It's Greg!" he replied

"Isn't that what I said?" questioned Sherlock.

Molly made it up the stairway to be greeted by Mary and John Watson. They all sat down at the table while eating Christmas dinner in silence. Sherlock looked at Molly right next to him, he asked "Did you change your hair?"

"Yes, I got it cut last week."

"Well…I think it looks nice on you."

A huge grin was splattered across her face.

After dinner Sherlock and Molly sat near the fireplace. "I want to thank you for everything, you know, that you did for me this year. " Began Sherlock. "I know that everyone thinks I have no emotions, but that's not true." He pulled out a small box from his pocket. He handed it to Molly and smiled. "Go ahead," he said "open it!" Molly pointed to the gift she gave him and he asked "What?" she giggled and said "Open it!" so they opened their gifts at the same time. Molly squealed in excitement, she had received a pair of diamond earrings. Molly gave Sherlock a hug, and he hugged back, for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2- Coffee and Tea

**Chapter two- Coffee and Tea**

 _Sherlock: Would you like to meet me for a drink at a café?_

 _Molly: Sure! I'll meet you at your house._

Sherlock didn't know what he was doing. He felt something that he didn't understand. Maybe he would ask Molly.

The doorbell rang at 221B Baker Street. Sherlock ran towards the door and took a deep breath. He swung the door open and there was Molly. "Hello" said Sherlock. "Hi!" said Molly. "So um…ready to go?" asked Sherlock. "Yea" she whispered. They walked downstairs, side by side without saying a word to each other. Although calm and machine-like on the outside, Sherlock's mind was racing. He didn't understand this feeling, he knew fear and friendship, but this was different. They made it to the café and took a window seat near the bustling streets of London.

"What would you love-birds like?" asked a very large waitress with a ruby red face.

"We're not…I mean…I don't" Molly stuttered

Sherlock sat in silence but then spoke very quickly. "I don't know if we are what you call 'love-birds' which is why I've asked Molly to meet me here so we can discuss my emotions, you see, I don't quite understand them. Oh, and I would like to have tea." The waitress looked blankly at Sherlock and Molly. "Oh! I'll have coffee!" stammered Molly. The waitress walked quickly to the back of the café. Sherlock stared into Molly's darting eyes. "So…" Molly began

"Yes?" asked Sherlock

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, but maybe another time, I might need John's old psychologist."

"Oh."

The coffee and tea arrived at the table and they both sipped their beverages in silence. Sherlock said goodbye and left the café.

Sherlock ran up the stairs of his flat and picked up his phone he dialed the number of Ella Thompson. "Hello, this is Ella Thompson would you like to make an appointment?" "Hi, this is Sherlock." he began. "YOU ARE SHERLOCK?" asked Ella, "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY APPOINMENTS JOHN MADE BECAUSE OF YOUR SO-CALLED DEATH?" "No" replied Sherlock. "I need an appointment though."

"Okay, I have a spot open tomorrow at 5:30 PM."

"I'll be there." Sherlock hung up the phone and put his lips to his fingers. There was a knock on the door, it was a client. Sherlock sighed and sauntered over to the battered door. He opened it up and said "Sorry! Not doing anything today! Come back later in life!" and slammed the door leaving his client outside the door.

It was 5:30 the next day when there was a knock on the door of 221B. Sherlock opened the door to find Ella standing there. It was strange, when he saw Ella, there was nothing special about her, but Molly, she made him different…

"So.." Ella started "What brings you here today ?"

"Whenever I see a certain girl, I feel…odd!"

"You like her."

"No"

Yes!"

"What should I say?"

"Whatever comes naturally."

Sherlock took a taxi to the hospital where he found Molly working hard beginning an autopsy on a dead girl. "Hi Sherlock!" said Molly

"Hello, I need to talk to you, I- WAIT! I know that girl!"

"You do?" Molly asked disappointed.

"Yes I turned her down as a client yesterday."

"What time?"

"Uh… 4:34 PM"

"2 minutes later she dies!"

"Hmmm, anyways there are more important things at hand involving you and me" He said with a very stern look but his face softened "I think…well my..I mean…I know I… I…I loo.. I loov…I love you."


	3. Chapter 3- Our First Date

**Chapter 3- Our first date**

Molly stared at Sherlock in complete and utter shock. "So, anything you want to say to that?" asked Sherlock

"Yeah, um, I do too."

"Do what?"

"Love you Sherlock Holmes!" said Molly "But honestly, did you need a therapist to understand that?"

"No, I just didn't know what it was called. What do people usually do after they say they love each other?"

"Well, they kiss or go out on a date or.."

"Yes, lets do that date thing!" exclaimed Sherlock

"Okay!"  
"I'll meet you at your flat around 5:30."

"Where will we be going then?"

"Not sure, I'll do some research."

 **Sherlock**

Sherlock only had three hours to chose their location, his outfit, and deduct the possibilities of conversation. He took out his laptop and did some intense research. "This might be my hardest decision." he thought to himself.

 **Molly**

Molly ran into her room excited and nervous. She had no idea what to wear since she didn't know where she was going. She showered herself up and walked to her dresser to see what she could wear. There were so many options, but none of them seemed right. She threw everything onto the floor. In the end she chose a sequin-black dress that didn't quite fit her anymore, but

it was her favorite.

Two hours later, the doorbell rang and Molly grabbed her faded striped bag and answered the door. "Hi Sherlock!" said Molly shakily. "Hello Molly, let's get in the cab." Sherlock sat beside Molly, Sherlock slowly took Molly's sweaty hand as Molly sighed happily. They pulled in front of a very fancy restaurant. Molly was happy she had chosen this dress, for it is her only elegant piece of clothing. Sherlock shut the car door behind him and walked over to Molly's side, he picked up her skinny hands and pulled her out of the car. They walked into the dim lighted restaurant. "I have a reservation for Sherlock" he told the waiter, "Okay sir, right this way." Sherlock took Molly's hand and brought her to the table. "Anything to drink?" asked the waiter. "I'll have water." said Sherlock "Me too" said Molly. The waiter nodded and walked away. "I've done a lot of research on how to treat girls on a date, FogBear446 thinks that you should go to a very fancy restaurant, while Banana453 thought I shouldn't show off so much, so I did a bit of both. Fine dining, casual attire. But I do like your dress Molly." Sherlock smiled at her and Molly replied "Thank you!" The waiter brought over the water and asked "Have you decided what you would like ma'am?"

"Oh!" Molly looked startled, "I'll have the ravioli in white sauce."

"Great choice, and you sir?"

"I'll have the steak and smashed potatoes." spoke Sherlock.

"Okay! It'll be right out." The waiter walked away and Molly and Sherlock's conversation began.

"So," began Sherlock "are you interested in getting married?"

"WHAT?"

"I said: Are you interested in getting married?"

"I know what you said, but I don't want to get married yet becau"

"No! I didn't mean now, I meant would you be interested in the future, with me?"

"Oh, um, yeah!"  
"Are you interested in having children?"

"Why are you asking my these questions?"

"So I can plan ahead."

"Yes."

"How many?"

"You realize this is um, not conversation on a date!"

"Answer my question, it will be the last."

"At least 3, I would like more."

"Okay"

"So what about you, do you want to have a life with me, I mean isn't that a bit soon, it's only our first date and we haven't even kissed yet…"

Sherlock leaned over and gave her a kiss. Molly gasped and stopped talking. The food came to the table and they both ate in silence. "How many years would you like to wait before I asked you to marry me." asked Sherlock.

Molly dropped her fork and said "You cant just ask these questions, you just know!" She paused and then answered "3 years".

Molly had cleaned up her plate, she knew she shouldn't have worn this dress. Sherlock had eaten half of his food. "We'll have dessert now please" Sherlock said to the waiter. "Okay, we have a variety of desserts." said the waiter. "We'll have the chocolate enrobed cheesecake." The cake arrived at the table. Sherlock put his fork into it and took a bite. Not wanting to be rude, Molly took a bite. Sherlock leaned back and said "You can have it." Molly couldn't decide what to do her dress might rip and she would embarrass herself, but Sherlock ordered dessert and she wanted to be nice. "Only if you share it with me." Molly told Sherlock. Sherlock paid the check and Molly and Sherlock left. "So, how was our first date?" Sherlock asked

"Wonderful!" Sherlock took Molly into his arms. Molly wrapped his arms around him. Her dress tore in the back. Molly backed away. "You can come over to my flat, we can do whatever you'd like after you change." said Sherlock. Red-faced Molly nodded and they took a taxi to Molly's house where she changed into a sweater with red and yellow bananas and a pink background. They drove over to 221B and sat on the couch in front of the TV. "What do you want to do?" asked Molly

"I'm not sure."

"Want to watch funny cat videos on Youtube, or talk about our date, or"

"Let's talk."

They talked for hours about work, John and Mary, Mycroft getting a girlfriend, theirs parents etc. "Thanks for a great night Sherlock" smiled Molly

They held hands as they walked down the stairs. "Goodbye Molly Hooper." Sherlock embraced her and pressed his lips to hers. The taxi pulled up and Sherlock waved goodbye to Molly. The cab pulled away. He felt another odd feeling. This time, he could identify it. All he wanted to do was to keep Molly longer. He missed her already.


	4. Chapter 4-An Overnighter with a Surprise

**Chapter Four- An Overnighter with a Surprise**

Molly and Sherlock had now been dating for two years. They were officially a couple. They had just gotten back from a bar. Sherlock and Molly staggered up the stairs of 221B. They started giggling and collapsed on Sherlock's bed holding hands. All of the sudden Sherlock asked "Will you maaaaaarrry meee?" "You're drunk!" replied Molly, "how will you even remember asking me?"

"NOOO! Really! Will you marry me?"

"When you're not drunk!"

"So, in the morning?"

Molly laughed and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. They were both very tired. Molly put her head down on Sherlock's chest. "Well," Molly began "I should get going now before I pass out."

"No! Just stay here, if you don't want to sleep with me and my breath, there's a second bedroom that was John's."

"I'm happy to sleep with you!" laughed Molly "I don't have any pajamas though!"

"Borrow mine, after all, we are girlfriend, boyfriend now aren't we?"

"Okay! I'll shower first."

"I'll be waiting!"

Molly locked the door of the bathroom. What would this night lead to?

Molly arrived in the bedroom wearing Sherlock's shirt that drooped in its size and some checkered pants. Her wet hair was soaking the shirt. She climbed into bed next to Sherlock. What were his plans?

"So, what are we doing tonight?" asked Molly

"Sleeping." He kissed Molly, turned around, and went to sleep. Molly didn't know if this is what she wanted or not. Maybe she wanted more….Or maybe she was happy that nothing happened.

At 8:00 in the morning Sherlock got out of bed and went to a jeweler's. "I need a wedding ring in one hour." He told the clerk. "Sure, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"A ring"

"Yes, I know that, but what type of ring?"

"A wedding ring!"

The clerk could see this was going nowhere so he brought out a very expensive ring with a huge diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"The diamond in the center is too big and heavy, a smaller one please."

The clerk returned with the perfect ring. Sherlock paid the money and ran back to his flat. He jumped back in bed and Molly woke up. "Mornin' Sherlock, you look happy!" said groggy Molly. "So, I'm not drunk anymore and I still will ask you the same question. I know that this is one year to early based on the answer to my question on our first date" He got on one knee and Molly looked a little confused and delighted. "Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5- Meeting the Family

**Chapter 5- Meeting the Family**

"Oh my god! Yes!" Sherlock put the ring on her trembling finger. Molly started crying. "Why are you crying, are you unhappy?" asked Sherlock. "No! These are happy tears!" "I've never heard of people crying when they were happy!" Molly wiped off her tears and asked "Do you want a formal wedding?" "Whatever you'd like, I don't understand why people have to spend so much time making a party just so they can spend the rest of their life together." Molly giggled "We should invite everyone for dinner, so we can share the big news!"

 _To: Mum, Dad, Mary, John, Sherlock's Mom, Sherlock's Dad, Brother Matthew, Sis Mandie, Mycroft_

 **11:00**

 _Molly: Come over to my house tonight at 6:00, I have an announcement!_

 _Mary: John and I will be there_

 _Sherlock's Mom: Sure dear, we are only 3 hours away, send us your house address_

 _Brother Matthew: I'm canceling something important for you, it better be worth it, my wife says I need to be more caring._

 _Matthew's Wife: Listen to yourself!_

 _Mum: Dad and I will be there, Matthew, behave!_

 _Sis Mandie: Ya, I might be late. Is it okay if my boyfriend comes?_

 _Mum: Molly is the only one of you three who turned out okay! And what boyfriend Mandie?_

 _Molly: Mum! We're on group chat!_

 _Mum: Well it's true!_

 _Molly: We'll talk about this at dinner!_

 _Sherlock: Just be there, no more arguing. It's stupid._

 _Molly: I don't know how Sherlock got on this group chat!_

 _Sherlock: Simple phones_

 _Sis Mandie: Whatever, gtg._

 _Molly: Bye, yes Mandie he can come…Whoever he is_

 _ **12:30**_

 _Mycroft: Thank you for the invitation, I will be there._

Molly and Sherlock arrived at Molly's house at 1:00. Molly dragged a large wooden table out of her basement. "Sherlock, can you move that furniture so this table will fit?" panted Molly. "Sure!" All of the bookshelves were cleared away leaving room for the dining table. Folding chairs were placed around the table. "I have to go buy some food for tonight, would you like to come with me?" asked Molly, "Ok, but please don't cook anything really fancy, like caviar." Molly smiled and kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

"Molly, why did you buy this ham, that one is cheaper?" asked Sherlock

"This one is organic!"

"Why would you buy more expensive food?"

"It doesn't have preservatives that are bad for you."

"But if normal food preserves you, wouldn't you live longer?"

"We're buying organic now that we will live together."  
"Something just came up, where would we be living?"

"We can discuss this later!"

Molly laid the food out on the tiny kitchen counter. Her flat wasn't a very big one. It consisted of 2 bedrooms, 2 bathroom, a tiny living room, a small kitchen and an alcove that Molly called the dining room. "Would you like to help me cook?" asked Molly "Would I like to, no, but I will help." "Great, can you wash the potatoes?" Sherlock obediently scrubbed and peeled the potatoes. Molly put the fat, organic ham in the oven and placed the potatoes in boiling water.

A few hours later, the guests arrived.

The doorbell rang. Molly told Sherlock to answer the door as she changed in her room. "Hi dear! Where is Molly?" asked Molly's Mum, Madeline. "She's changing." "Nice to meet you!" said her dad, Charlie. Sherlock closed the door and Molly came running out of her room. "Hi Mum, Dad! How are you?" "Just fine, thank you." Sherlock could tell that they were a very old couple who were very formal and polite. Charlie was a former dentist while Madeline was a teacher, or maybe a secretary. Charlie had greying hair and a soft face, he had a slim body and strong hands. Madeline, on the other hand, was a round short lady, with dyed blonde hair that was put into a loose bun. The door rang again and John and Mary walked through. Nothing was different about the couple except Mary was largely pregnant. "Hello Mary! How are you?" asked Molly "Good, good!" "When are you due?" "Another 2 months!" "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" "I didn't want to find out, but its twins!" "Congratulations!"

The door rang again and this time Mycroft walked in, alone, carrying his umbrella. "Hello, Molly." he greeted politely, He nodded at Sherlock and took a seat with the other guests at the table. Sherlock's parents walked through the door. His mom with white hair and a flowing blouse, and his dad with grey combed hair and a plaid vest. His parents hugged him tightly and greeted Molly with a wide smile. Molly's grumpy brother came through the door. He had a scraggily beard with mustache. He was wearing a T-shirt with a logo on it and his wife had a long brown ponytail with a sea-green knee height dress. It was 6:45 when Mandie walked through the door. She had short black hair with pink and purple streaks in it. She wore a leather jacket and splatter-painted tights. She was chewing gum. Her boyfriend walked in. He also had messy short black hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and some motorcycle pants. They didn't say hi, they just walked through the door and plopped down at the table and laid back. "So what's the big news?" asked Molly's mom excitedly. "We're getting married!" squealed Molly. Everyone started talking at once except Mandie and her boyfriend. They were all so happy! Dinner had begun. "Would you like to introduce us to your friend, Mandie?" asked her father. "Sure, this dudes Chaz, we met at a rock concert." sighed Mandie, "Now we are in the motorcycle gang together." "Sup guys, you don't have to look so disappointed in her amazing choice." Chaz said "Oh cool, ham. He sliced off half of the ham and picked it up with his hands. Sherlock's mom looked shocked. "So," started Molly, breaking the silence "how about each of you talk about yourself so we can get to know each other. I'll go first." Everyone nodded. "I am Molly Hooper, and I am a pathologist at St Bartholomew's Hospital." Sherlock went next "As you all know, I am Sherlock Holmes, I am the worlds only consulting detective." Charlie went next "I'm Charlie Hooper, I am a retired dentist. Now, I do horseback riding." Then Madeline "I was a preschool teacher but now I volunteer at the library. Matthew came next "I'm Matthew Hooper, I'm a police." he spoke carelessly. Next came his perky wife "Hi, nice to meet you all! My name is Melanie, and I am a psychologist." The list went on and on. When dinner was over everyone socialized with each other while Mandie and Chez sat bored on the couch with their feet on the coffee table. Mary, ex-spy offered to help with the dishes. She is now a manager at a perfume store. It was 9:00 when everyone left. They all wished each other goodbye.

It was a successful night.


	6. Chapter 6- Wedding Plans

**Chapter 6- Wedding Plans**

"How about this hotel?" Molly pointed to an expensive hotel.

"Sure, but that one is pretty and cheaper." Sherlock pointed to a very nice hotel

"That one allows smoking! The lobby would smell!"

"It smells good."

"What about a park wedding?"

"It might rain if we do it in June."

"Let's just do the one I chose."

"Okay."

Sherlock and Molly had been planning their wedding non-stop for the past week. They wanted to have their wedding ASAP.

"We have cake tasting at 4:00." said Molly

"Do you prefer chocolate or vanilla?" asked Sherlock

"Vanilla"

"Oh."

"Do you want chocolate?"

"Actually, I like chocolate with lime filling"

"That's not traditional!"

"Whatever you want, it doesn't really matter."

Two hours later they arrived at the bakery.

"So! Congratulations!" cried the baker, she was a red-faced large older woman. She brought out ten different cakes.

"Oh! What a selection!" said Molly

Sherlock started trying each one. "This one is amazing" he pointed to a chocolate cake with orange curd"

"Um," replied Molly. "I prefer the white cake with white icing. "I can do both!" the baker said.

"Great! We'll pick it up on June 11th." replied Molly

Sherlock smiled and held Molly's hand. They walked out of the bakery and took a cab back to 221B. They sat together on the couch.

"Molly?" said Sherlock

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking.."

"You never stop thinking!"

"Would you live with me?"

"My flat is slightly bigger."  
"You chose the wedding location, so I think we should live in my flat."

"That has nothing to do with where we would live."

"And" Sherlock continued "if we have children we can buy the flat next door, its empty"

"Fine, but speaking of children…"

"Yes?"

"When do you want to start?"

"Start what?"

"Gosh! Having children."

"Soon." Sherlock walked away and went to the kitchen where he was eating human brain fried rice.

"It's getting late, do you want to sleep?" asked Molly

"Sure"

It was three years after their wedding. Molly was holding her son's hand and was waving goodbye to Sherlock. A car came speeding past and hit Sherlock. He crashed onto the floor.

Molly sat up in bed. She made sure Sherlock was alive and next to her. She sighed and went back to sleep.

********************************************************The wedding was in a three days. Molly was standing in front of a mirror with her dress on. It was fitted and had lots of layers. She slid her hands along the trim around her waist. She smiled and looked away from the mirror.

Sherlock looked at himself with a suit on.

They held hands and looked at themselves. Their life together was starting in a few days.


End file.
